starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Morgana (episode)
"Morgana" is the fourteenth episode of Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. It is the first episode of the show's second season, introducing its titular main antagonist, Morgana. With the Jewel Quest complete, the Jewel Riders learn about the newly enhanced magic of their Enchanted Jewels and of a new mission to retrieve the special Wizard Jewels that can return Merlin home. Meanwhile, the recently defeated Lady Kale and the long-gone ancient wizard Morgana are both revived in Morgana's lair by the power of the Dark Stone and they join their powers against the followers of Merlin. Plot summary The story picks up following the events of "Full Circle". The Jewel Riders have won and it seems that the evil Lady Kale is no more but Merlin too is gone. Wild magic also remains unstable. The girls are summoned to contain a new outbreak of wild magic that moved a river out of its bed. They manage to fix the river but also badly damage the nearby village in the process. It turns out that, after the events of first season, their Enchanted Jewels now channel all of the Crown Jewels' magic so now they have much stronger magic powers and new Jewel Armor that they will now have to learn to control without Merlin's help. Meanwhile, Morgana is restored to a physical form in her lair within the Wild Magic thanks to the magic of the Dark Stone. But this rescues Lady Kale, who also materializes and, after a brief struggle with Morgana over the ownership of the Dark Stone she proves it is now tuned to her. United only by their mutual hatred for Merlin, the two reluctantly team up to take over Avalon. As Morgana can not leave the Wild Magic without her jewel, she sends Kale to retrieve a mysterious book of magic from the Hall of Wizards in Wizard's Peak. Back at the Jewel Keep, Queen Anya decides to send them back to Wizard's Peak so they can find some way to return Merlin to Avalon. The Jewel Riders learn the hard way that they can not ride the Wild Magic with the Travel Trees, since their new magic makes them ride the tunnels too fast. They end up having to blast out of a dead end tunnel into the Wild Magic itself. After surviving a close one, they are lucky to reunite with the friendly Gliders who help them with navigation. Elsewhere, Lady Kale picks up Grimm and the dweasels from the Dweasel Nook house they have been living in since the end of first season. They then manage to reach the Hall of Wizards, where they re-awaken the Guardian genie. But thanks to a magical projection from Morgana, Kale is able to command the Guardian to help her find the book that Morgana seeks. Then the Jewel Riders' arrival leads to a massive magical battle between the girls and thegenie forced by Kale's order to try and destroy them. The fight ends when Archie manages to convince the genie that they are Merlin's students. The Jewel Riders race to pursue Kale who is fleeing with the book into tunnels. They manage to catch up with the witch and capture her with their now superior powers, but then Morgana sends her own and even stronger magic through the Dark Stone, freeing Kale and trapping the girls. Luckily, the Guardian saves them, but he gets trapped in a magic mirror because he attacked a wizard. Now it is the Jewel Riders free the genie in turn, allowing him to take the book from Kale who ends up blasting the book with her increased power, and she and Morgana vanish. After the battle, the Guardian explains that the book was about the Wizard Jewels, the jewels that once belonged to the great wizards of Avalon. Without their jewels, the wizards can not return to Avalon after Merlin banished them to the Wild Magic a thousand years ago. The girls decide to retrieve the jewels so they might bring Merlin home. The dweasels eavesdropped this entire conversation. Behind the scenes Original script Avalon: Web of Magic connections * The Dark Sorceress and the Spider Witch have a villain (fallen hero) team-up during the second half of Avalon, as do Kale and Morgana. * Adriane (and Emily, temporarily) gets enhanced athletic abilities from her jewel. This assumes that the Jewel Riders’ athleticism in this episode is also magical in nature. * The party experiences a similar mishap as the Jewel Riders the first time they attempt to ride the Magic Web. * Early on in the series, the Dark Sorceress is interested in taking the party’s jewels, just like how Morgana wants to take the Jewel Riders' jewels and use their magic. * Avalon is just one of many magical (and non-magical) worlds on the Magic Web. * The Power Crystals, like the Wizard Jewels, are attracted to places of strong magic. * The party combines a number of fairy and warlock maps to make a comprehensive map of the Magic Web. Also, the manor library contains a map of the Magic Web like the one in the Jewel Keep. Media 14-01.png 14-02.png 14-07.png 14-04.png 14-05.png 14-08.png 14-06.png File:Morgana - Starla and The Jewel Riders - Full Episode 14 - S2E1 File:Le Pacte Maléfique - Princesse Starla et les Joyaux Magiques - épisode 14 File:Princess Starla & the Jewel Riders 14 (Russian) File:Starla e as Jóias Encantadas 14 Morgana External links * Original script (pdf) * The Avalon Archive commentary Category:Episodes Category:Second season